Animal Instincts
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: Once known as Single Girl Swag. Goku doesn't die during the Cell games which causes Usagi and Rei to be reborn to the Briefs & Son families. Which in turns causes an interesting relationship between Goku & Vegeta, and a secret between Mirai & Gohan.
1. Death, Rebirth & Emancipation

Uzume: Okay yes…those of you who have actually read my stories will notice this as A Single Girl Swag. I was going over my fics trying to decide what to do with em when this idea popped in my head. I'm not abandoning the other story. I'll just make the second part different. OKAY! I actually got the idea for this fanfic from a Sessh/Kag fanfic on Dokuga. I constantly read it hoping she will update. I'll try my damndest to stay away from being too much like her fanfic.

Full Summary that i couldn't put because the space has a limit: Once known as Single Girl Swag. Something goes wrong during the Cell games. Goku doesn't die like he was supposed to, which causes Usagi and Rei to be reborn to the Briefs & Son families. Which in turns causes an interesting relationship between Goku & Vegeta, and a secret between Mirai & Gohan. After being collected by Setsuna and brought to her "correct world" She and Rei resume "normal lives". One day Usagi wakes up and is tired of it all. Takes place after Buu and Chaos.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or DBZ.

Warning: Yaoi and an eventual threesome couple! There will be no lemons since we all know how that turns out with me…but there will be suggestive scenes later on and I WILL warn you before they happen. And Though they are around the right age I refuse to call them DBZ GT characters...i hate that season...Trunks was made into a pussy...YOU BASTARDS!

Pairings:

Usagi/Goten

Rei/Trunks

Hotaru/OC

Chibiusa/OC

Goku/Vegeta

Haruka/?

Gohan/OC

Mirai/OC

And yes you will have to wait to see who gets thrown into the threesome. And I WILL be referring to Mirai Trunks as Mirai so as not to confuse everyone. First to guess who the threesome couple is BEFORE reading chapter 3...I will let you pick how the others back on Chikyuu find out! Please send me a private message with your guesses!

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$

Serenity looked around at the destruction that had been wrought. This fight had been going on for what seemed like years…centuries even. She had no true idea of how long her kingdom had been at this. She looked across the way at her guardian and best friend, who looked horrified at the fact that her beloved was part of the rebellion. Just like all of her friends were.

"I can save you just please…please end this." Rei begged as she reached out to Jadeite.

The man scoffed and sneered at her suddenly. "Why would you? How could you?" He laughed then bitterly. "What would make you want to save me? The being who will take all from you?" he began to circle the moon child and senshi like a wolf circling its prey. Eyeing them; considering them. It was like they were up for market.

"Because…because I can! She loves you! Jed PLEASE don't do this!" Serenity shouted.

"Tell me Rei, why would I want to go back to a life where I wasn't truly happy? Hmmm? Where my destiny wasn't my own?" Again he laughed as Rei flinched at his words. "Ahhh this sounds familiar… she said the same to me when I stood against her…Tell me girl…" her curiosity was honest. "Why should I continue? At beings fates' pawn? At not living how I SHOULD live? My way? With power? I was the same as you once…stood where you stood…felt how you felt…but I was given a way out…to be what I wanted…not what THEY wanted!" he waved his hand angrily, and then just as suddenly his eyes softened. "I see it, you have never been selfish a day in your life. And what has it gotten you? How far have you gotten with kindness? Do they thank you for it?" He pointed at Rei and all of the senshi.

Usagi gasped and covered her mouth quickly. No…no. She began shaking her head her pigtails fluttering like silver silk in the wind. She had hidden her bitterness so well! Kept her thoughts tucked away! How could she be read so easily? No one else could see it!

"When I took her hand, I cast out my light…I let it go in hopes that maybe my life would be better…"he had slowly been circling until he got close enough to touch. Reaching out she caressed Rei's cheek. "And it has been! I have all the power I could ever want!" He grabbed Rei by the neck and hoisted her up.

"No!" Serenity screamed and reached for Rei.

"Can you not feel it Princess? The power? The strength?" She shivered and knew Rei had done the same. "I could take ALL of this away…banish it all for you in a second…it's why I came…I came for you…"something around them began to sparkle but she wasn't paying much attention.

Could she really be selfish? Could she turn her back on everything she stood for? She did want to be free…and they never thanked her…not once…only yelled…she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. They NEVER thanked her…

"H-Hime-chan…d-don't listen to him!" Rei choked out. "W-we appreciate e-everything you do for us! **I-I** appreciate everything you do!"

"SILENCE WENCH!" Jadeite shook Rei violently.

"STOP!" Serenity picked up a nearby sword and ran Jadeite through just the sparkling that had begun surrounding them became blinding.

!#$%^*()_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$

Goku looked around, trying to hear the sound again. It sounded like a girl crying…least that's what he thought it sounded like. Wait there it goes again.

"Vegeta are you SURE you don't hear it now?"

"Of course I hear it Kakorrot! I just don't give a damn!" Goku rolled his eyes at the Saiyajin No Ouji and flew off towards the noise.

"Well I'm gunna go see what it is." He scanned the area looking for what could be causing the noise. He smiled as he felt Vegeta follow him. Despite how he acted, Vegeta hated being left out of ANYTHING. The battle with Cell had ended well, but things had changed drastically. He had left that battle feeling that SOMETHING hadn't gone right. But his relationship with Vegeta had become…well… he wasn't quite sure what it was. He was becoming uncomfortable around the Saiyajin no Ouji, who he often found staring at him.

At first he had written it off as the man spacing out. But Vegeta didn't space out. And the man was always quick to avert his eyes. He didn't bother to ask because he knew he wouldn't get the answer he wanted. Goku sighed, he knew on the inside what the reaction he would get would be. Vegeta would get all blustery and yell at him and call him stupid like always.

He hated it when Vegeta did that. It hurt; more so than when Chichi did it. He had thought when he first met the Ouji that he would have a friend; someone who would understand him. When he found out that he had a family, and that he wasn't the only being like himself, he felt like he wanted to cheer…to shout to the heavens that he wasn't alone. He had never felt whole…even as a child he had always felt this…half-ness around all of his friends. None of them had understood him at all…and had even feared him. And that fear had been the reason he acted the way he did.

He had tried one time to act as he knew he should, but the fear that he had seen in their eyes had him hiding himself. So when he had first seen his brother… he had KNOWN who he was. Deep down Goku had known. And when he had met Vegeta he had known how he should act towards the Ouji, but knew that his friends and family would fear what was happening. Something about Vegeta had just called out to him, and he had wanted to answer that call, and something told him that Vegeta had wanted it just as much as he did, because the Ouji reacted differently to him when he saw Goku would not bend to him like they had both wanted.

When they landed in the clearing they saw a young girl being cradled by another young girl on the ground. They were like night and day with a mix of silver and black. They could hear whispering, "It will all be fine Rei … I promise…" the silver haired one cradled the other one against her as she cried. And before they could even call out to the girls there was a bright flash and the next thing they knew they were both waking up in their own beds.

What the hell?

+4 months later+

"I've got some good news guys!" Bulma came bouncing into the kitchen where everyone sat for their reunion.

Goku groaned and Vegeta banged his head on the table. Ever since that one odd day things had been even odder. Chichi had wound up pregnant again ad Goku had no idea how. She swore he came home and just ravished her out of nowhere. He didn't even remember it! They hadn't touched since the night before Cell two years earlier, and Goku had been planning on moving back to his first home.

The same went for Bulma and Vegeta. The Ouji remembered nothing about coming home and taking to his bed the mother of his son. He and Bulma had not worked and had agreed they would both be in their son's life and would move on. And recently Bulma had been showing the symptoms of being pregnant once again.

"I haven't even said what it was!"

"You don't have to Onna…we already know."

"What?"

"You're pregnant."

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." Goku stood up and walked out. He had no idea why he was so mad about this. Well okay so it made it harder for him to get away from a loveless marriage. He wasn't about to leave Chichi to take care of a twelve year old, a two year old AND another baby. And he couldn't hate the child. It wasn't his or her fault. He would love the child no matter who the mother was. But why the hell was he so pissed about Bulma being pregnant? He should be ecstatic for his friend. He and Vegeta had met after that day and actually had a decent conversation. Talking about how neither of them remembered even going home. A fragile truce between the two had been started.

It was about this time that the feelings Goku had been ignoring for so long began to come back. He didn't understand them. But he was sure enough that because of them he was beyond pissed that Bulma was pregnant.

He stopped at that. Wait a minute. Was he jealous? Jealous that Bulma was pregnant? Why would he be? Chichi was pregnant too…Unless…unless he was jealous because it was Vegeta who had gotten her pregnant. No, no he didn't like Bulma that way…unless…unless…

Goku's eyes widened. He wasn't jealous because Bulma was pregnant. He was jealous because it was Vegeta's child…and not because he felt something for Bulma… He was jealous that it was BULMA carrying VEGETA'S child. [A.N. hope that made sense -_-]

"Kakorrot." Goku turned around wide eyed. He had just discovered something about himself and the one thing that could make it all better or worse just found him.

"H-Hai?"

"What's the matter with you Kakorrot? You upset the onna and now I won't ever hear the end of it!"

"I'm sorry I just…I got caught up in thinking about everything that happened recently…" he answered quietly and turned away quickly. He heard Vegeta grunt in agreement as he walked up to stand beside him.

"What has you upset Kakorrot? And don't tell me you're not upset. I can see it in your stance." Vegeta gave him a sidelong glance.

"I'm just…I dunno…" Goku sighed and dropped his head in shame. "Did I ever tell you that I was leaving her?" He looked up at his Ouji to see the shocked expression before he schooled his face. "Things went downhill quick after I decided to let Gohan fight cell…originally if I lived through the fight I was leaving afterwards… I didn't even go home right away …Gohan knew where to find me…was the greatest week we ever had… until Bulma found me and told me that Chi was pregnant with Goten…and now this… I won't leave them alone with her; if I did I would never get to see them. But I can't be with her anymore because she's not what I…" he stopped abruptly.

"Not what you what Kakorrot?"

Goku looked off and kept his mouth shut. He was discovering that it was hard enough just to stand by the man.

"She's not what Kakorrot?" Goku could hear the annoyance in Vegeta's voice, but there was also a hint of curiosity there. He figured it was now or never, and he knew Vegeta was always pleased when he acted as he should. As a SAIYAJIN should. Taking a deep breath he let his "mask" slide from his face, and turned his heated eyes towards his Ouji making him flinch in surprise, before he returned the favor.

"She's not what I want."

"What do you want Kakorrot?"Goku reached out to Vegeta as the smaller man came closer. Just as he was leaning down to taste the other man they were interrupted.

"So you get me pregnant and then I find you snuggled up to another man! I see how it is!" They hissed and jumped apart. Turning around they saw Bulma standing there with her arms crossed tapping her foot. But she was smiling. "Sheesh! Seriously you two couldn't you ATLEAST find a room?" She sighed. Sighing she shook her head. "You're lucky this is hot otherwise I would kill you both." She turned and walked off leaving the two Saiyajins looking at each other wide eyed.

!#$%^&*(!#$%^&*(*&^%$##$%^&*()*&^%$#(*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^1#$%^&*()

Usagi woke up to her alarm clock screaming in her ear. Sitting up she had to shield her eyes from the annoyingly bright baby pink walls. Ugh. She hated pink. Really she did, she only kept it pink because everyone expected her to _LOVE_ the damned color. Why she will never know. Maybe it was because as Serenity she loved it. Selene, she was such a bimbo as Serenity.

Walking over to her closet she opened the door. More pink. She honestly wanted to puke. Tossing some things out of her closet she started looking for something that _WASN' T _pink. All her new NON pink clothes where hidden in the VERY back of her closet so her "friends" couldn't find them, in capsules.

Pink. Pink. Pink. Pink!

She screamed in frustration and threw whatever she had in her hand against her door, which cracked on impact.

Good Kami, did she really have nothing besides pink? When had she started wearing this much pink? Oh wait… it was actually when she started hanging out with Minna-chan. The stupid bimbos…no one had made a move to do any changing until Minako came into the picture. When she joined they all said that her clothes_ HAD_ to change. She _HAD_ to wear pink. As it had turned out Minako's family and Mamoru's has been friends before the accident. And Minako had basically grown up with Mamoru. She said that he liked girls in pink. So she readily changed her wardrobe for him that day.

+flashback+

"Okay Usagi-chan, Mamoru only likes girls who wear pink. So we are going to have to throw out all of your…ahem… your old clothes and buy you new ALL pink clothes. Oh and you are going to have to lose some weight. He only likes really skinny girls."

"Anything for Mamo-chan." Usagi smiled brightly as Minako started stuffing her clothes into a garbage bag.

+end flashback+

"Usagi, are you okay in there?"

"Hai Okaasan, just trying to find something to wear."

"Well hurry up you're going to be late. It's your last day of your senior year! Start it off good!"

"Hai Okaasan!"

Needless to say her Okaasan had NOT been happy when all the brand new clothes she had JUST bought were thrown away and she had to buy more. The Tsukino's had originally lived in the Harijuku district of Tokyo. This had been when the Harajuku style had just started and hadn't spread to the rest of Japan or the world yet. She had actually been part of the Gothic Lolita crowd. Well that was when she had finally gotten settled in to being a Tsukino…after being a Briefs [1] for 13 years…being a Tsukino was _BORING! _She giggled at the thought of her father's face when and if he ever saw her room.

But then again…she could also see his look if disappointment at her allowing them to trample over her. Well at least Goku-papa could be proud of Rei…she never let anyone trample on her…and she tried her best to keep them from hurting Usagi… but you could only do so much when under cover. And her Otousan could also be proud of Mirai and Trunks, and even Goten Rei and Gohan.

She and Rei had originally started off on Chikyuu. Apparently someone had fucked up royally with the time line, and they had ended up on the WRONG planet. Goku should have died during the fight with Cell, but he didn't which led to the complications of them being found, then REBORN into both families, and raised by Goku and Vegeta. There had been a horrible divorce trial between Chichi and her Goku-papa. In the end SOMEHOW Goku-papa had gotten custody over Gohan, Goten, and Rei. But he still allowed Chichi to see them.

Chichi constantly tried to win Rei's affections from her Oto-san. But they had been happy none the less. She loved her To-san, and she didn't care if he loved Goku-papa. Goku had been a good parent to her, even though she wasn't really his child. Having little girls had been a new experience for both of the men. But they had loved each girl. And both were constantly doted on.

Her mother had been there for them too. She had been the feminine influence in their lives. Because in all honestly Rei wanted nothing to do with her mother. Her mother had wanted to cut her tail off. She didn't want her to have anything to do with her Saiyajin heritage. The woman had pitched a fit to keep Rei from joining the fight with her family during Buu. She and Rei had been nothing but willing to fight the pink lard, but they had to watch as thier To-san and papa tried to kill each other.

She stopped and felt her eyes tear up at the thought of that before she shook her head. NO. In the end everything turned out okay. Her Goku-papa had forgiven herTo-san without hesitation. She remembered her To-san's face when Goku had forgiven him like it was nothing. And then...shortly after she turned thirteen Setsuna appeared. She had given them no choice. She had frozen everyone in the vicinity and had taken her and Rei, and when they had gotten the chance they had beaten the tar out of the woman. Swearing revenge for their families.

So when they were all around the age of thirteen Setsuna had come and collected them. That wasn't a happy day…she stilled mourned the loss of her family. Both she and Rei did.

Her "Okaasan" had eventually gotten over it saying she was glad Usagi hadn't switched to the Ganguro style instead. Which had made Usagi frown…she had friends that where Ganguro. And they were the best when it came to parties. Her parents were surprised when Usagi stopped doing all the stuff she normally did. She stopped going to parties, stopped drinking (which made them VERY happy) and started wearing ALL baby pink and acting like a ditz. Her adoptive parents had no idea why she had started doing the things she was doing because she never told them. Rei was half way across a large city that she wasn't familiar with. And the rest of her family was in another part of the Universe. Her and Rei would meet up randomly when they could, but it was only randomly until she moved to Juuban. And they got to hand out even MORE when Rei joined the group. Of course they didn't get to be alone and talk about home much. And Rei had to save face, she played an antagonist well and constantly belittled her. But she always apologized afterwards. And Rei had always mentioned she didn't trust Mamoru. So the girl had taken things into her own hands and had tried dating the guy first. Which didn't work out.

In all honestly she had thought that Mamoru was gay when they first met. But then she remembered gay guys had a better sense of fashion... then she found out that he was Endymion and she was Serenity. And suddenly this rush of emotions had hit her and she suddenly liked him, but still at the same time she abhorred him. And that feeling only intensified when she demanded that Setsuna bring Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Mirai to visit them. She and Goten had spent time alone together and it was just perfect. Something inside her just told her that Mamoru wouldn't do. Trunks and Rei of course hit it off, and Gohan and Mirai seemed to be following in their fathers' footsteps…well she had gotten that impression on the days that Makoto wasn't around hanging on Mirai. And Gohan had Videl from what Goten had mentioned. She smirked. So technically they WERE following the same path their fathers' had.

Her iPhone started going off playing Natsu no Yuutsu by P'unk-en-Ciel. She picked it up and touched the screen. A text from Makoto.

_Hi girly! I saw Minako && Mamoru Together Again Last Night, the Crown, Don't Be Mad Her U Kno Its Not Serious. Don't Break Up W/ Him…You Need Him._

_I Love You, Kiss Kiss._

_-Mako-chan _

What. The. Fuck. Not break up with him? Since when did she _NEED_ him? She wasn't a drug addict anymore! She quit that shit before she moved to Juuban! UGH! Who was it that had defeated Beryl? Her. Who was it that had defeated Al and Ann? Her. Who defeated Wise Man? Well okay ChibiUsa helped with that one [2]… Who defeated Pharaoh 90? Her. Nehelania? HER. Chaos? HER! She didn't _**NEED**_ any of those idiots! She was the Saiyajin no Oujo for Kami's sake!

The only real friends she had were Rei, Hotaru, Haruka, and three people she worked with, Miki, Konton and Kouen. Those three were something…they partied like crazy and where into causing LOADS of chaos.

Miki was about 5'5 with burgundy hair and hazel brown eyes. She was a more feminine version of Haruka. Not that she was overly girly by any means. She just knew how to play up her looks and curves. She had a few random tattoos on her body. She said every one of them had some meaning behind them. Usagi had however caught glimpses of what looked like stripes on her arms and shoulders. Whenever she was asked about the story behind those though, she would touch it lightly and get a sad look on her face. She had never seen Mikhail date a guy, but like Haruka she always flirted with the school girls who were part of her "fan club" as she put it.

Konton and Kouen were actually twins. They were both tall at 6'4 and Konton had black spiky hair and emerald green eyes, while Kouen had red hair and emerald green eyes. Instead of a bulky build they were lean with a slight build…almost like Gohan...but built more like runners. With them she could be herself. They cussed like sailors but knew how to treat a woman. Konton was more serious...to an extent. Kouen…he was a womanizer. But then again so were Konton and Miki. She always felt that there was something about them…like she knew them from somewhere. When she first saw them she could have sworn they looked like some people she had seen on Vegetasai on her first visit…but she had decided against that…just like when she first saw Miki's stripes. They seemed to remind her of something…she just couldn't decide what. Almost like the Cathar race…but they had stripes on their faces… Miki didn't.

She found a pair of black leather pants, a pair of black stiletto boots, and a low cut tank top that WASN'T pink and the jacket to match her pants. She pulled out a black laced Angel bra from Victoria's Secret and matching undies and put them on. Once she got that on she proceeded to brush her hair. Today was going to be the emancipation of Usagi Serenity Briefs. Using her crystal she brought back out her natural color, silver with black lowlights and back to the style she liked. It was a razored straight but messy do. She was NOT wearing that damned uniform today.

She had gone through this transformation after of her first week working at Kuroi Tenjikubotan [3]. On her first day, Miki had taken one look at her and commented that her eyes were dull and lifeless and that her hair was stringy and limp. She told Usagi that if she wanted to work here and fit in she needed to grow the back bone she so obviously lacked. It had been a harsh comment that left Usagi in tears. That first week was horrible for Usagi. Miki and the others had proceeded to make her life hell. That was until one day when Usagi finally stood up and fought back. All three of them just smiled as she yelled at them.

+flash back+

Usagi was walking to the front of the store carrying the newest shipment of clothes to their racks, when suddenly she tripped and fell on her face.

"AHHHHH!"

She heard snorts of laughter and looked up to see Konton and Kouen looking at her grinning. "Aww did the poor lil bunny fall?" Konton taunted leaning over the counter.

Her face heated up in embarrassment, but on the inside she was seething. How dare they treat her like that!

"What the hell is going on over here?" Miki walked around the corner. "Oh great, **another **klutz attack. Really Usagi…can't you NOT trip over something?"

Konton and Kouen started laughing harder as Usagi clenched her jaw. That was it…she was tired of this shit. Not even the Senshi treated her this horribly.

"Awww wha'cha gunna do? Cry?" Kouen snorted. They all turned around laughing about to walk off.

"Fuck you."

"What was that?" They turned back around

"I said. Fuck. You." Usagi stood up. "I've had enough of your shit! What the fuck did I do to you?"

They all looked at her shocked and unable to say anything. Kouen and Miki exchanged glances, and then looked back at her.

"Ever since I started working here you three have been nothing but JERKS to me! I did NOTHING!" The air around her became electrified; literally. That was when Miki had started laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Finally! It's about damn time you said something! I was worried we were actually gunna run you off!" Miki said grinning.

"Wha…" Usagi was lost.

"We were waiting for you to fight back. I doubt most people can see it…through that mask you wear…but when you walked in, you looked so lost and lifeless." Konton spoke up.

"Yeah, and your eyes…now they are bright blue…not dull. And your hair…it's silver." Kouen added.

"Look. When you let people walk all over you they stop taking you seriously. Only when you fight back is when they will take you seriously as a leader, Amirah [4]." Miki kneeled down and helped pick up the clothes.

Usagi gasped, "You're Saiyajin…"

They all just smiled knowingly and went back to work.

+end flashback+

Later that night they all went out and got drunk. The next day Miki drug Usagi to the nearest salon and told her to pick out a hair style she liked. After that she took Usagi shopping and they bought a whole new wardrobe for her. Miki had an endless supply of money…even though she worked in retail…every time she would ask, Miki and the others would just laugh and said they would tell her later. Rei had eventually been added to the group and like Usagi, Rei felt like she knew them from somewhere.

Walking past ChibiUsa's room she knocked on the door. The girl actually wanted to be called Ren now. She said she was growing up and it wouldn't do for her to be called ChibiUsa. She was 16 now, and when she had come back it had been a complete disaster. Mamoru didn't seem to understand that she had grown up. What she liked and what he liked were _completely_ different. She liked the skinny jeans, converse, and punk shirts. She had even picked up the Harajuku style that she herself had liked. He wanted her to still wear little girl clothes.

So when they had come into the shop one day shortly after she had arrived things went crazy. Kouen and Konton had immediately noticed her and Hotaru and both came to the conclusion: They would get their numbers.

+flashback and 1st ppov+

"And how may we help two lovely ladies such as you today?" Kouen drawled out in that deep sexy baritone of his.

Giggling _Ren _answered and batted her eyelashes, "Well I'm visiting my… _aniki _for the year and he doesn't seem to understand my style and wants me to dress like a little girl."

"Ah Well we can't have that now can we?" he winked at her causing her and Hotaru to go into another fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes sheesh…slores [5]….but I loved 'em anyways.

"And what about you gorgeous?" Konton chimed in talking to Toru.

"I'm just here to help her hide from her aniki."

"Well if that's the case-" I decided to cut in here.

"KONTON! KOUEN! Get yer asses back to work and stop hitting on the customers!"

When I caught her eyes Ren looked shocked for a bit then smiled and nudged Hotaru who looked just as shocked. Then Mamoru walked back in and complained about the music being too loud. He never recognized me the whole time, which was good.

+end flashback and back to authors pov+

Needless to say Ren got her new clothes and Konton and Kouen got the numbers they wanted. And Ren and Hotaru became new additions to our group. The first night they joined us out Miki had taken us to one of her favorite spots, and had proceeded to get smashed.

"You ready?"

"HAI!"

Walking out she jumped onto her black and chrome 2010 Yamaha FZ1 [6]. The others didn't know she drove this. Not even Rei knew…If they ever found out MAN would they freak.

The outers were more supportive of her. They loved her and told her to be what she wanted to be. Well…all of them but Setsuna and Michiru… those two wanted her to be Serenity…dressed in pink…and on Mamo-baka's arm… and oblivious that he was fucking _BOTH of them. _HAH! She wasn't as stupid as everyone thought she was. She just played it like that to fool the enemy…which…some of them were…Kami she needed a vacation. Maybe she, Rei the others could go home for the summer…they hadn't been home in awhile… and she missed Goten…she meant she missed Mirai! Yes Mirai! AND Trunks! Oh and she can't forget Gohan! After all they are her aniki and her ototo! Wouldn't do for her to miss anyone other than family. Well… technically Goten was family too…

Parking in front of the school, she gathered her stuff and started walking towards the front gate enjoying the stares she was getting from everyone. Finally making it to the front door she walked in and the dark cloud only seemed to get darker. As she neared her locker she saw the others chattering away about their crushes and guys who would NEVER date them. Baka Onnas…

She met eyes with Rei, who nodded and tilted her head to the bathroom. Shaking her head she mouthed later. Rei had transferred to Juuban High after the incident with Chaos, saying she was missing a lot not being around the others during school.

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto squealed. Usagi and Rei cringed.

"Hai Mako-chan?"

"Did you get my text?"

"Hai."

"You're not mad are you?"

Mad? She was fucking pissed! Well it was now or never…

"No Mako-chan…"

"Good! Cuz you know he loves you! And why are you wearing that and carrying a helmet? Did Haruka-san bring you today? You know Mamo-chan wouldn't like that. And what's with your hair?"

Growling she glared at Makoto, who stopped and backed away. Rei held in a laugh. And Ren and Hotaru snorted as they walked by to their lockers.

"I wasn't finished bitch…"

"What did you call me?"

Laughing Usagi looked at Rei. "You heard what I said didn't you Rei-chan?"

Nodding and trying to keep from laughing. "Hai, I did Amirah." Rei had picked up on calling her that a while back, but had kept it between them. Looks like Rei knew where she was headed with this.

"Good. I called you a bitch Makoto. I'm tired of this shit, all of it. I'm not mad…I'm fucking pissed. And if you think I'm gunna take that rose throwing wanna be man back…you better think twice." As I said this my eyes and hair would flash between silver and gold. "Now move bitch…you're blocking my path."

Usagi pushed Makoto outta the way making her fall on her ass. Everyone in the hall stopped to look, Ren and Hotaru started laughing, and she smirked. _Otousan would be proud of me_. Putting her helmet in her locker she walked off with Rei as the sea of students parted not wanting to get in her way. _I was wrong…today…was going to be a good day._

_+With Rei earlier before School+_

Rei woke up to her alarm across her room going off. She had been having a dream about the end of the Silver Millennium. The same dream she had been having since she was a child. But...it hadn't ended like Luna had told them it had. They were all told that Serenity ran herself through with Endymion's sword. But from what she saw and knew, Serenity had picked up a random sword and ran Jadeite through to protect HER. And they had vanished and reappeared on Chikyuu. She remembered her Amirah telling her that everything would be alright... and she remembered feeling warm then. Then one day she woke up after having that dream.

Rei stood up and looked at the school fuku hanging on her door and scowled. She hated that damn thing. She hated everything about this city...this planet. Tera is what it had been called by those not planet side during the Silver Millennium. And the Terrans were not well liked. But Serenity had suddenly fallen in love with the pathetic Terran Prince. It had been so sudden that they had all been sure that a spell had been cast. Serenity had originally loathed the Prince. Abhorred would be a better word. To her Terrans were violent beings without cause. But suddenly the same had begun happening to her and her fellow Senshi. They had all fallen for the Generals.

Queen Selenity had her best Mage search for any foulness. And he had indeed found proof that there had been a spell cast. But it was too late, no one could reverse what had happened. Serenity was to marry Endymion and Tera would join the Silver Alliance. Now that Rei thought back on it, she was sure that the spell had been cast by a Royal Terran Mage. It had been well known that the Terran Patriarchy had wanted to be part of the Alliance. However they wouldn't accept the fact that they would be below the Lunarian Monarchy. The Royal families of Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune and Pluto had just seemed to accept the fact that this would happen and agreed that it was for the best.

Her father had nearly blown a gasket when the king of Mercury told him this. He had declared that he refused to allow his daughter marry a Terran. Human was one thing, he had many human friends throughout the universe. But Terrans seemed to be different from their other human counterparts on different planets. The Royals on Uranus and Saturn had agreed with the Martian. King Hades had tried everything he possibly could to prevent his niece from having to marry Endymion. Going as far as having Assassins from Cathar make attempts on his life (and trying a few times himself from what she heard). King Uranos had sworn that this was just a ploy for them to bring an end to his youngest sisters empire.

Then The Fall happened. She knew as soon as she saw Jadeite and the other Generals at the lead of the army that King Uranos had been heart and soul had screamed in betrayal. She had wanted nothing more than to burn them all till they were nice and cripsy. But she couldn't, she loved him. But Serenity didn't, and had done what Rei herself had wanted to do from the beginning.

Her life as a Son hadn't been exactly perfect. With her mother constantly trying to win her affections from her Oto-san. But she had been happy none the less. She loved her To-san, and she didn't care if he loved his Ouji. Vegeta had been a good parent to her, even though she wasn't really his child. When he had first met her and held her, her To-san had said that he reacted to her the same way he had with Usagi a few months later. He had looked at her with pride. She was his daughter even if she wasn't blood related. And her To-san treated Usagi just like a daughter as well.

And her Aunty Bulma had been there for her too. She had been the feminine influence in her and Usagi's lives. Because in all honestly Rei wanted nothing to do with her mother. Her mother had wanted to cut her tail off. She didn't want her to have anything to do with her Saiyajin heritage. The woman had pitched a fit to keep Rei from joining the fight with her family during Buu. She and Usagi had been nothing but willing to fight the pink lard, but they had to watch as thier To-san and papa tried to kill each other. Rei felt her eyes tear up at the thought of that before she shook her head. NO. In the end everything turned out okay. Her To-san had forgiven her Vegeta-papa without hesitation. And then...shortly after Usagi turned thirteen Setsuna appeared. She had given them no choice. She had frozen everyone in the vicinity and had taken her and Usagi, and when they had gotten the chance they had beaten the tar out of the woman. Swearing revenge for their families.

She remembered watching her Amirah fall apart. They had gotten to see each other but only randomly. And by the time the Tsukino's had moved to Juuban, Rei had sworn that Usagi would waste away. Things had gotten better when Usagi had moved closer, but not perfect. And then all the Senshi business had started. She watched as the others tried to shape Usagi into what they wanted her to be. Usagi reminded her so much of her To-san. Such a pure heart, but she hid behind the mask of a clown. She was a smart girl. After all her mother was a genius. But she had taken the idea from her Goku-papa to fool the enemy and her so called friends.

When Mamoru had come around she wanted nothing more than to throttle the guy. He was worse than the girls. So to test the waters to see if he was right for her Amirah she had jumped in an acted as if she had liked him. The bastard was nothing more than a player! He tried to smooth talk her, and tried to get into her fuku on their first date! She had ended the short relationship with a threat. She had told him that she knew what he was doing and that it wouldn't work. The place in her heart had already been taken as it was.

When they found out who Serenity was...not that it wasn't obvious...she watched as the last bit of Serenity's feelings for Endymion appeared. But she could see at the same time the girl loathed him.

As time had gone one, Usagi had started to get better and her eyes had started to shine again. But then when she and Mamoru hooked up, and when Chibiusa had appeared things went downhill. Rei sighed, in all honesty she had thought Usagi would end up with her brother Goten. They were so perfect for each other. She had seen how bad mamoru's hold on the future moon child was. She was spoiled rotten and a lil brat. But like the angel she was Usagi had managed to worm her way into her mirai musume's heart and had banished the girls infatuation with her bastard of a father. The young girl had gotten closer to Usagi, and even though they argued it was all in good fun. When she had returned this last time she had finally aged and had confided in Rei that she had been told by her mother the truth. About what she was. And then "disaster" struck. Well the chaos that Miki, Konton, and Kouen caused had been happening long before "Ren" had shown up again. She could had sworn that those three were Mikhail, Mateen, and Malik from Vegetasai. But they lacked the markings the Cathar half-breeds normally had. She had those three to thank for bringing Usagi back.

Rei looked in the mirror and started briefly as she received a vision of a text that Usagi had gotten on her cell phone. She smiled; Today was going to be an interesting day. She could already feel her hime's ki spiking with anger. Getting dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and a tank top, she pulled her sneakers on and ran out the dorr to catch the bus. She had transfered to Juuban High after the fight with Chaos stating that she was missing too much not being with the girls.

As she jumped on the bus she started laughing at the memory of when Usagi had pitched an out right bitch fit to get the guys to visit them. When they had explained everything to the other girls at first it had caused issues. They had complained about not being told. They didn't understand that it was because neither of them had wanted to talk about it. But Makoto had started hanging on Mirai. She could tell the guy was just humoring the Senshi of Jupiter. And she had also seen the way that her aniki would flinch every time Makoto would hang on him. She hadn't thought much of it until one time she happened to have caught them enjoying a snuggle. She had asked Goten and Trunks about it and all they did was shrug. It wasn't anything new to them, after all their father's were together. Then there was that night she and Usagi had taken them all out clubbing. They had both disappeared and continued to randomly do so over the course of their stay.

As she got off the bus she was immediately jumped by the other girls and dragged to their lockers. She had to listen to their chatter and dreams of hooking up with guys who didn't even want them. In all honesty the only reason the guys as school would want any of them would be for an easy lay. Even the girls at her old school had heard of them and talked bad about them.

"Where's Usagi-chan?" Minako asked as she flipped her hair and winked at a passing guy.

"She's is probably still sleeping knowing her." Ami rolled her eyes as she fixed her lip gloss in the mirror of her locker.

"Come on guys she's gotten better about her attendance and not sleeping in class. Even her grades have gone up. So it's not fair to say that." Rei said as she placed her purse in her locker.

"Anyways how was last night Minako?" Makoto asked completely ignoring what Rei had said.

"OMG! It was perfect! We danced and went back to his apartment!" Minako squealed.

Rei was disgusted. She couldn't believe it. And they thought they were getting away with it too! She looked up to see Usagi walking in dressed as if she were going out on the town; carrying a motorcycle helmet? Since when did she have one of those? She motioned toward the bath room but Usagi mouthed later.

Usagi-chan!" Makoto squealed. she and Usagi cringed t the loudness.

"Hai Mako-chan?"Ooohh Usagi was piiiiiiiiiissed!

"Did you get my text?"

"Hai."

"You're not mad are you?"

That had to be the STUPIDEST question that she had ever heard…

"No Mako-chan…"

"Good! Cuz you know he loves you! And why are you wearing that and carrying a helmet? Did Haruka-san bring you today? You know Mamo-chan wouldn't like that. And what's with your hair?" Makoto continued obliviously and poofed her ponytail.

She heard Usagi growl and saw the glare that she fixed Makoto with. She had to hold in a laugh. And Ren and Hotaru snorted as they walked by to their lockers.

"I wasn't finished bitch…"

"What did you call me?"

Laughing Usagi looked right at her. "You heard what I said didn't you Rei-chan?"

Nodding and trying to keep from laughing she answered. "Hai, I did Amirah." She knew where Usagi was headed and figured she could start acting normally.

"Good. I called you a bitch Makoto. I'm tired of this shit, all of it. I'm not mad…I'm fucking pissed. And if you think I'm gunna take that rose throwing wanna be man back…you better think twice." As she said this her eyes and hair would flash between silver and gold. "Now move bitch…you're blocking my path."

Usagi pushed Makoto outta the way making her fall on her ass. Everyone in the hall stopped to look, Ren and Hotaru started laughing, and Rei smirked. _Vegeta-papa would be proud of her_. Usagi put her helmet in her locker and they walked off into the the sea of students who parted not wanting to get in her way. _I was right…today…was going to be a good day._

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&)P_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*(

[1] Okay I like reading the stories I'm writing to help everything meshin the story and I saw things that needed to be fixed and added some more things to it. There are things that weren't mentioned yet that will be mentioned later on and I didn't feel like typing out them being taken by Setsuna.

[2] In the manga ChibiUsa did actually help her defeat Wiseman. While Usagi and Mamoru were trapped within the crystal ChibiUsa was called to them and helped. I didn't make it that far in the anime because it was annoying.

[3] Translates to Black Dahlia, like the murder….or the song by Hollywood Undead.

[4] Translates to Princess in Arabic. Cuz I felt like using Arabic for the Saiyajin language this time.

[5] This word is the property of the Kardashian's…specifically Khloé.

[6] Okay I have no idea if this is actually a model or not. It had originally started off as a 2008 Yamaha FZ1…but seeing as how I am updating it and its 2010…well…yeah…


	2. Twins, Slores & Chaos OH MY!

Uzume: Hey guys! Wow two chapters so far in one "night" lol!

Full Summary that I couldn't put because the space has a limit: Once known as Single Girl Swag. Something goes wrong during the Cell games. Goku doesn't die like he was supposed to, which causes Usagi and Rei to be reborn to the Briefs & Son families. Which in turns causes an interesting relationship between Goku & Vegeta, and a secret between Mirai & Gohan. After being collected by Setsuna and brought to her "correct world" She and Rei resume "normal lives". One day Usagi wakes up and is tired of it all. Takes place after Buu and Chaos.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or DBZ.

Warning: Yaoi and an eventual threesome couple! There will be no lemons since we all know how that turns out with me…but there will be suggestive scenes later on and I WILL warn you before they happen. And Though they are around the right age I refuse to call them DBZ GT characters...I hate that season...Trunks was made into a pussy...YOU BASTARDS!

Pairings:

Usagi/Goten

Rei/Trunks

Hotaru/OC

Chibiusa/OC

Goku/Vegeta

Haruka/?

Gohan/OC

Mirai/OC

And yes you will have to wait to see who gets thrown into the threesome. And I WILL be referring to Mirai Trunks as Mirai so as not to confuse everyone. First to guess who the threesome couple is BEFORE you read Chapter 3...I will let you pick how the others back on Chikyuu find out!

!#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##%^&*()_(*&^%$#

+first person+

The rest of the day went smoothly. Well as smooth as it could with three girls glaring at you all day long. And the whole school avoided me like the plague choosing to part ways when we walked down the hall. I loved every bit of it. I would have made Otousan proud. I confronted Minako at lunch for the whole student body to see. I let her know that Makoto outed her. After the initial shock wore off Minako scrambled to save face and said that Makoto herself had been sleeping with him, which didn't shock me at all. Bimbos could never stand the fact that I was leader and they weren't. So that makes four senshi sleeping with Swan Lake…If Ami was too I would never know…and I don't care. But if she is like the other two bluenetts I know … aka Okaasan and Michiru… she was. If those little whores wanted him…they could have the rose throwing pansy!

Walking out of the schools front door, I had never felt more alive! Looking towards the front gate I frowned. The bitches three were tattling to Mangina Man [A.N. I had been watching a lot of Drawn Together]. Minako pointed to me and played the hurt card, tears and all. Rolling my eyes I muttered in Saiyago and saw something red out of the corner of my eye, and heard the familiar rumble of Konton's 2010 Candy Apple Red Enzo , blaring Freaxxx by BrokeNCYDE. Oh boy, this should be good! Mamo-baka didn't know that Ren was dating a very much OLDER guy…let alone one who looked like Konton. Tattoos and all, Konton was one smexie son of a bitch. I would have done him but he reminded me oddly of Trunks with that smooth debonair smile of his. Not that he could ever compare to Gohan…

"Konton is here!" Hotaru yelled over her shoulder to my future spawn. Who I had found out can exist in this time without me ever being with Mamo-baka, the only thing that had to be done was a little magic with the Ginzuishou and now she was basically my imouto.

"Ton-kun!" Ren squeeled as she ran to the car.

The look on Mamoru's face when he took in her outfit and saw her crash into the 6'4 hottie-mc-hot-hot, with emerald eyes that would make a girl have the biggest O ever with just one look, was perfect! Ren was wearing black jeans with tons of rips in them, a low cut tank top that showed the edges of her pink lace bra and converse.

"Hey sweet thang! How's my woman doin'?" Konton swept her petite form up and swung her around giving her a heart stopping kiss.

"I'm fine Ton-kun! And WOW what was that kiss for?"

"What? I can't give my woman a mind numbing kiss every time I-"

"What the FUCK is going on here? ChibiUsa what are you wearing? And WHO is that?" Mamoru screeched like the mangina loving person he is.

"Yeah! What the fuck! You look like a slut!" Minako annoyingly chimed in making me and the others cringe. Konton growled at her making her squeak and run behind Mamoru.

Stepping protectively in front of Ren, Konton's already bright green eyes flashed violently. I could feel his ki rise. Rei had just come running out of the front door nearly taking the doors off the hinges.

Mamoru reached for Ren…one of the BIGGEST mistakes he could ever make! Konton had always been possessive of Ren. Hearing a sick snap I realized Konton had just broken Mamoru's arm and was about to give the killing blow.

Yelling out in Saiyago, I caught Konton's attention, _"No! As your Amirah I command you to stop!__!__!" _[A.N. Okay since I cannot for the life of me find a Arabic translator that uses the roman alphabet ill just write it in italic.]

Konton growled back his ki popping around him like black lightning, _"But he would have hurt her!"_

Giving him a stern look I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot. _"Drop the idiot Anton. Stupid or not he is still the Prince of this planet. And we DO NOT need a war on our hands! Besides…she is part Saiyajin…she could have handled it."_

Konton frowned, then pouted and whined. _"Buuuuuuut Amiiiiiiiiraaaaaah! Let me just slap him around a bit! I won't do TOO much damage!"_

_"Konton!"_

"_But!"_

"_No buts!"_

Anton pouted and tossed him aside, "_Dumbass__."_

"Konton!"

Konton flinched but slouched a little in defeat. Ren's arms snaked around his waist as she purred her thanks to him and gave him a long kiss.

"I send you to get the girls for our date, and you beat a guy up!"

We all turned to around to see Kouen leaning against his black Veryon. His green eyes sparkling and his red hair in its normal spikey style.

"There's two of them!" Ami squeaked.

"Actually three...and that normally happens when someone has a twin…it means there is TWO." Miki stepped around the corner in a pair of leather pants like mine and a Victoria's Secret tank top and heeled black boots. She looked at Konton and rolled her eyes. "I guess it's about time we made ourselves known since you can't seem to keep your hands to yourself!"

Konton pouted again for the fifth time and Aiden let out a whoop making everyone look at him. All three of them walked over to me and bowed deeply. "We were sent by King Vegeta… to protect you." So that's why they were here…she had never told me why.

"The King?"

Miki looked over her shoulder at Minako and rolled her eyes. "Well really her father sent us….but seeing as how he isn't King yet… well we just say the King sent us…"

"Who the hell is King Vegeta?" Makoto spoke up.

"Her grandfather. Duh."

"But you said the king was her father"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"No… I didn't…"

"Yes you did! You said the king was her father!"

Miki looked back at the others, "Did I say that?"

Kouen grinned and shook his head, and Konton just snickered. Miki looked at Ren and Hotaru, "Did y'all hear me say that?" They both shook their heads in answer.

"But you did! I heard you say the king was her father!" Makoto was now getting flustered and on the verge of a mental hair pulling breakdown.

"He is."

"Well then who is King Vegeta?"

"Her father!"[A.N Interesting story behind this…when Brolly and Peragus (is that his name?) came to Goku and Vegeta they called Veggie King…soo yeah…]

"But you said-"

"No I didn't…"

At this point Makoto had her mental break down; crying pulling her hair and screaming. She ran off leaving us laughing. Now I knew why and how I recognized them!

"Mikhail…you're Mikhail my aniki's friend from when we were little!"

She turned to look at me with a grin that was splitting her face. "Yush! That ish meh!" [She will be Mikhail from now on cuz i love that name]

Konton was doing a little dance and let out a whoop. Mikhail screeched and latched onto Kouen who screamed and caused Konton to trip and slam into him and Mikhail who let out another screech as they all landed in a tangle of limbs.

They hadn't changed much at all. They all still acted the same from what I could tell. There was only one question though…had Mikhail's feelings for my aniki and Gohan changed? I was afraid to ask…seeing as how last time I had seen him he and Makoto had hit it off… and since Gohan had been with Videl since shortly after Buu…

As if she could read my mind she spoke up in Saiyago, "_Yes Amirah, I know about them.__" _Seeing my look of confusion she laughed and continued. "_One you were looking at me twoooo I happened to have been here when they were last here…and three when I was on Chikyuu I saw Videl. __"_The look on Mikhail's face suggested that something had happened, when the guys were last here. Something she hadn't been told about.

Suddenly I remembered another reason I hated Makoto. Growling I stalked up to the girl who had been dragged back by Ami and punched her straight in the nose. I knew I had broken it, and I felt strangely satisfied seeing her screaming and crying on the ground.

"That's for cheating on my aniki you bitch! You're lucky he isn't here! Otherwise you would both be dead and I wouldn't stop him either!"

I knew for a fact that as Serenity I hated violence. It appalled me then…and I _loved _it now. Though part of me, the lunarian in me, wanted to apologize and make everything better. But that part was taken care of and silenced by the more sadistic saiyajin part of me.

What was it that had changed me? My parents? Must have been…seeing as how they argued every waking moment of the day for as long as I could remember. Well Goku-papa and Vegeta didn't argue. But her actual Kaa-san and To-san stayed friends. So they were constantly snarking at each other. Though it was good natured. Then there was the fact that fighting was in her blood. She was a Saiyajin...not just a Saiyajin...but the Saiyajin no Oujo!

No wonder I'm so violent! When I finally came back down to earth I realized that everyone had scooted away from me. "WHAT?"

"The look on your face…it reminded me of Veggie-papa when he is "playing" with one of his "lucky" victims… it was scary!" Rei spoke up.

Feeling my face heat up, I laughed nervously. "Anyways…"

"Imoto!"

I froze and looked up. No way!

"Usako!"

It was!

"Aniki? Goten?" Looking up I waved at them. And Gohan and Mirai too!

I squealed as they landed a few feet away from me. Me, and Rei launched ourselves at all of them taking turns hugging them both of us speaking at one time.

"No way! How did you two get here?"

"This is sooooo awesome!"

"Why are you two here?"

Mikhail giggled making all of us turn and look at her.

She blinked and blushed, "Shwaa?"

"You knew…didn't you?" I questioned.

"Maybeh…I have my ways Agi-chan…I have many connections…"

"Like?"

Grinning at me, Mikhail winked at Mirai who looked confused, "Kuro owed me a favor for saving his ass after you kicked it so hard."

"How is Kuro-kun?"

"Pitchin' a bitch fit, pissed that you beat him. He demands a rematch."

"Sore loser."

"That's what she said!" Kouen chimed in.

We all looked at each other for a few seconds and started laughing.

"Who is Kuro?" Mamoru had finally woke up from his beating.

"An uhhhh FRIEND of mine," Mikhail spoke up. "Chaos."

"Wait…WHAT?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I began to explain that during the fight with Chaos, I found out that he was a half Saiyajin…and one that looked quite familiar to me…when I asked his name, he told me to call him Kuro. By the time the fight had ended it had ceased to be a fight to the death and had become a spar.

!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$

MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA! ^_^ hope you liked it!


	3. Affairs uncovered

Uzume: Okay this is actually a record for me! Three chapters in one night! Well most of them had been written earlier…but still! Changing things around when you have suffered from writers block recently isn't easy!

Full Summary that i couldn't put because the space has a limit: Once known as Single Girl Swag. Something goes wrong during the Cell games. Goku doesn't die like he was supposed to, which causes Usagi and Rei to be reborn to the Briefs & Son families. Which in turns causes an interesting relationship between Goku & Vegeta, and a secret between Mirai & Gohan. After being collected by Setsuna and brought to her "correct world" She and Rei resume "normal lives". One day Usagi wakes up and is tired of it all. Takes place after Buu and Chaos.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or DBZ.

Warning: Yaoi and an eventual threesome couple! There will be no lemons since we all know how that turns out with me…but there will be suggestive scenes later on and I WILL warn you before they happen. And Though they are around the right age I refuse to call them DBZ GT characters...i hate that season...Trunks was made into a pussy...YOU BASTARDS! NO LEMONS! Nudity is mentioned though.

Pairings:

Usagi/Goten

Rei/Trunks

Hotaru/OC

Chibiusa/OC

Goku/Vegeta

Haruka/?

Gohan/OC

Mirai/OC

If you have not already gussed before now on who the threesome couple is... YOU FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER. I've dropped a couple of hints...and if you don't know...read ahead and find out. And I WILL be referring to Mirai Trunks as Mirai so as not to confuse everyone.

!#$%^&*()(I*U&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()*&^%R$E#WQ#$%^&*()*&^%$#

+Mikhail's point of view+

Oh Kami I'm so fucking nervous! I look down at the ground for a bit, then at both of them. Kami they look good…ugh come on Mikhail! Keep it together girl! Do they even remember me? Usagi-chan did…

I looked at the silver and black soul orb in my hands. She doesn't know who Kuro-kun really is. Biting my lip I stuff the orb back in my pocket. Later. I'll get to know him as he is now then give it back to him. Shouldn't be too hard to get rid of her…all I have to do is play up this mess and make her look horrible in his eyes…as it was cheating was punishable by death in Saiyajin society. .. ehhh damn means I should prolly be dead too… I wonder if they remembers that night a few years back when they first came to see Usagi, and Rei.

+flashback+

She had been watching them all night. She couldn't believe that they were here! What were they doing here? Her Amirah must have pitched a big fit to get them here. She watched the purple head and the dark head weave in and out of the crowd of the club. The girls had taken them out for a night on the town. It had been a few years since she had seen them both. They might not recognize her, but she would recognize them anywhere. Specially Mirais's hair.

Konton was saying something but she couldn't hear him over the music. Or maybe she just wasn't paying attention. Something had to be done… she had liked the eldest Amir [1] Gohan since she had literally ran into them.

Uh oh. She had been caught. Mirai's head cocked to the side he was studying her before he elbowed Gohan. She noticed Goten and Trunks elbow their elder siblings and motioned towards her.

"Oy! Mik!"

"What?"

"Stop ogling them and hide! We can't be spotted you know that!" She rolled her eyes as the twins scattered. She stayed rooted to her spot for a few seconds before she walked into the crowd, looking back a few times to make sure they were following.

+end flash back+

The night had actually ended with them back at her apartment. All three of them. Each night, when they weren't helping fight youma they were with her. They had almost been caught a few times. But it had just made things all the more exciting for them. Sadly they had to return home and it had all ended. She had never known if they had actually recognized her because neither of them ever made any move to mention it, but she KNEW they knew she was at least half Saiyajin. After all there was just something about laying with another Saiyajin that was like a drug. And she HAD seen Makoto watching her a few times from across the street.

"You!"

Snapping back to reality I look over at the bloody faced bitch. "Me?"

"It was you wasn't it! You took him from me!"

Oh shit…

"Uhhh who?"

"He's mine! You can't have him!"

Hers? Hers? Ohh this bitch is askin for it! This little girl knew nothing!

"What is your malfunction? I don't know who you're talking about! Besides I like girls not guys!" I could feel a slight disappointment from the soul orb then it was almost as if he realized how hot that was and got excited. If I saw right from the corner of my eye I saw that Mirai looked slightly disappointed himself, as did Gohan.

Loosening my stance slightly I readied myself knowing from what I had been told and seen that she would attack. My cat-like reflexes would keep me out of her reach easily. Jovians had nothing on Cathar Assassins.

"The hell is going on here? Why is her nose bleeding?"

Everyone got quiet as they looked at Mirai then at Usagi then at me.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I'm innocent for once!" I threw my hands up then winked at Gohan who looked startled then grinned. He DID remember! We started that whole flirty body language thing for a few minutes before Minako ruined it and before we could drag Mirai into it. Poor guy was always so hesitant until you got things rolling. But it had actually been HIM who had convinced Gohan to start their lil threesome.

"Usagi punched her in the nose!" Minako chirped.

"She had it coming!" Rei growled out making Trunks look at her in surprise.

"Did not!" Ami came to her deffence.

"Shut up bitch!" Ren jumped in and slugged Ami.

Konton grinned as he grabbed Ren and held her back. Like Usagi, Ren was satisfied by seeing someone squirm on the ground. Everyone was patting her on the back and smiling at her, while the others saw to Ami.

"I'm gunna ask one more time." Mirai calmly stated while looking at a nervous Usagi. "What. Is. Going. On?"

Usagi looked at me and I grinned and nodded. She looked at the others and they did a thumbs down motion. _Later bitch. Hah this is what happens when you mess with the big girls. _

Usagi grinned maliciously at Mamoru and Makoto who were now getting nervous and whispered in Gohans's ear for a second. The younger Trunks had moved closer and wrapped his arms around Rei. And Goten stood behind him leaning in to listen.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah."

"He's gunna flip."

"Uh-huh."

"Tell me already!"

"This is all your fault!" Makoto screamed at as she lunged at me. Dodging her was easy…not tearing into her like I wanted to was the hard part. But no matter how much I wanted to kill the bitch…I couldn't…I wouldn't hit her till he knew…and even then…he would deal with it.

Deciding to egg her on and get her to spill I grinned evilly. "Oh come on! Hit me already! You would think with being a Senshi and being his girl," I pointed at Mirai, " that you could at least fight!"

I could feel the orb vibrate in my jacket pocket. He was pissed and wanted out. I looked at Mirai and could see it. Even now…he was pissed. And Gohan was clinching his fists. The looks they were giving her right now…_finally._ Pushing off the ground I took to the air shocking a few people. "Usagi. Tell him. _Now." _

Looking VERY nervous, and with good reason, Usagi-chan spoke up. "Makoto and Mamoru…they uhhh…"

"Usagi-chan…"

"H-hai Aniki?"

"Don't finish that sentence…" he was beyond pissed now and the soul orb was burning a hole in my jacket. In all honesty he wasn't pissed that Makoto had cheated on him. Hell he had cheated on her! But it was with his sister's fiancée!

Usagi nodded and stepped back and Goten grabbed a hold of her. He started to say something, but must have thought better of it when Mirai and Gohan looked directly at him.

"Not now …" I whispered softly, "Give it time koi." My touch calmed it down some.

He wouldn't stand for it. We all knew that. He was too much like Vegeta to just ignore it. Mamoru who had been in America when they guys had made their first appearance stupidly spoke up.

"What of it?"

It was as if the whole world had gone quiet with that one stupid question. Like it knew what was going on and was waiting to see what the young Saiyajin no Ouji and his best friend/lover would do. Oh yes, she knew they were lovers. They had admitted it to her on one of their many nights alone.

"What of it?" Mirai questioned, "What of it?"

"Oh sweet Dende [A.N Cause he IS a sweetheart] let his death be quick and painless." Rei spoke up.

"Death?" Mamoru choked out.

It was my turn to speak. "As a saiyajin and her guy…he has the right to kill you. It's how our society works."

Mirai and Gohan looked at me shocked. I smiled at them gently and they both smiled back at me. Maybe it was working. They seemed to recognize me …from growing up and when they visited.

"What? You can't do that!"

"Seeing as how I AM Usagi's older brother… and she IS your princess…that makes me your prince in some fashion…does it not? And as your prince I ORDER you to stay here until I deal with him." Mirai jerked his hand over to the walking dead man who was currently trying to sneak away.

"But-"

"Makoto…Listen to him! Follow his orders!" spoke a newly arrived Luna. She looked worried. Stupid cat. Never did like her.

"And if you don't we'll make you!" Gohan growled out and Goten and Trunks nodded.

Mirai strode over to Mamoru and grabbed him by the shirt collar. Dragging the screaming man into the air we never saw him again. At this point the rest of the Senshi appeared and took sides. By the time he got done with Mamoru, only Makoto would be left standing for him to deal with.

**END CHAPTER!**

NOT!

+authors point of view+

Mikhail shook her head. Damn one could only hope… looking around she noticed Usagi had yet to tell Mirai. If you looked closely enough it was as if you could see the battle being fought. The Lunarian in her wanted to stay quiet and protect her "friend" but the other more sadistic Saiyajin side wanted to scream it and watch the bitch die.

She would have told him herself…but who would want a "complete stranger" telling you that your girlfriend was cheating on you with your imoto's fiancé? Uh uhhh not her…

"Usagi-chan…"

"Hai aniki?"

"Do you have something to tell me?" he spoke softly. He could tell she was having trouble saying whatever it was.

"Ummm yeah…but could we uhhh go somewhere else with no people?"

He was honestly curious now. You could see it on his face. "Why?"

Mikhail saw Usagi look down at her feet and blush, "Well…because this city hasn't done anything to you…and you're more like Otosan than you think and…."

"Usagi-chan…"Mirai warned.

"Promise you won't kill the city?"

"Usagi-chan…"

"Promise?"

"I promise…"

"!Don'tkillthecity!" she finished all in one breath.

Everyone looked at Mirai to see if he had caught what she had said. At first it looked like he hadn't…then the explosion happened. "What!"

"You promised!"

He stopped and looked at her. Nodding he turned to Mamoru who like in Mikhail's daydream was being a baka and didn't know how scared he should really be.

"Mirai! You're just gunna listen to her before you listen to me?" Makoto whined.

He looked at Usagi, then at Makoto, then finally his eyes landed on Mikhail. She in turn wanted to crawl under a rock. His eyes were looking at her soul. Reading her mind and her heart. She shivered. He had always had this knack of making her weak in the knees by just looking at her. He and Konton must have gotten together and perfected that look where they could just make a girl orgasm by just looking at her. Shy or not the guy had this way of just being so goddamn sexy. That is what had attracted her to both Mirai and Gohan. They were so shy, yet when they followed their instincts…she purred in her head at the thought of it. Saiyajins were animals at heart and when they followed their animalistic instincts... she quickly caught herself from almost purring out loud.

His eyes suddenly brought back the memory of when they first met. They weren't as bright as they had been then. He had come back to the past to visit, when they had received notice that Vegetasai was back.

+Vegetasai about 10 years ago+

The Demi saiyajins were all walking around the market place on their fathers' home planet. Looking around in awe. It was so different from Chikyuu. Mirai, Trunks and Usagi didn't exactly feel comfortable being stared at. They stuck out like sore thumbs…while the other three blended in. What was worse is that when people saw the royal family crest on their armor they would just about die of shock.

"OI! YOU! GET BACK HERE!" They all froze thinking one of the native Saiyajins had decided to pick a fight. They turned to see three people running towards them. A tall black haired guy ran past the other two in front of him.

"RUN GUYS RUN!" They heard a feminine voice call out.

"WE'RE RUNNIN WE'RE RUNNIN!" A red headed guy frog-leaped over the guy infront. And was pushed out of the way by a small burgundy haired girl. She came to a skidding halt and crashed into Mirai and pulled Gohan down with them. All three sets of eyes met for a brief second and a connection was made. Then her hazel brown eyes went wide as she saw the royal crest on Mirai's armor.

"TURN BACK! TURN BACK!" She jumped up to run back the other way but skidded to another halt as an overly large Saiyajin came around the corner closest to them.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FILTHY CATHAR HALF-BREEDS!"

She stood there shaking with her two taller friends before they scrambling up the nearest wall and onto the roof tops and taking off. But not before she looked back at Gohan and Mirai. Her eyes flashed green and her pupils turned to slits of Kohl. Then she was gone.

They both turned towards the behemoth who was still cursing half-breeds.

"Do you have an issue with half-breeds?" Gohan growled out. The man turned to look at him and glared. It was actually obvious they were all half-breeds each lacking something that full blooded Saiyajins had.

"What's it to ya half-breed?" He snorted.

"What's it to us?"Mirai growled out. By this time everyone around them had come to a stop.

"Well seeing as how we ARE half-breeds…it's EVERYTHING to us." The youngest four were all wide eyed and Goten and Trunks stood in front of their sister protectively.

"Half-breeds are just weaklings."

Goten and Trunks started laughing making him angry.

"Weaklings? You hear that Gohan? We're weaklings…"

"Oh I heard…"

"Why don't you show him who the real weakling is Aniki!" Usagi jumped up.

"YEAH!" Rei agreed.

"Right. On four guys." Gohan nodded at the others who nodded and stepped up in a line.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"FOUR!"

And with a roar all four of them went super. Throwing all the unsuspecting natives back and giving the idiot a heart attack. They saw their father's materialize close by but paid no attention. Usagi and Rei ran to there father's and began waving their hands wildly explaining everything. Gohan and Mirai went and leaned over the baka.

"So…"

"About half-breeds being weak…"

"That."

"Was."

"AWESOME!"

They all turned to see the three that had run off standing there wide eyed and smiling. Once they finally looked at got a good look at the outfit the three newcomers wore they noticed they weren't wearing Saiyajin armor. They were each wearing loose pants and lace up boots, and tunic like shirts that had hoods. [A.N. Look up Assassins Creed Brotherhood and look for the apprentices. I don't know the names for the clothing so I won't try and explain it.] Each of them had different weapons that they could see, and prolly more they couldn't.

"I'm Malik." The red headed guy stepped up.

"I'm Mateen."The other guy stepped up beside him.

The girl behind them was a little more hesitant about saying anything. "I'm Mikhail."

+end flashback+

That had been the start of a traumatizing friendship. Traumatizing friendship for the people of Vegetasai. The kids had a blast. Mikhail had brought out what Vegeta liked to call 'The Saiyajin in the eldest brats'. They were both affected by her in a way that the other's weren't. Bardock had explained later, that it was possible that it was because the boys were both at the right age to mate. He had also informed them that even though by Saiyajin tradition she was old enough at sixteen, in Cathar tradition she wouldn't be until her twenty-first year. She had visited Chikyuu a few times as well. Though Mirai hadn't come back to the past to stay until after Rei and Usagi had been taken.

"Yes…" He slowly nodded. Then he grinned at Mikhail his eyes raking his eyes over her body, and he leaned over to whisper somethin to Gohan who grinned.

"What?" Makoto cried out. "Why?"

Still looking Mikhail over he grinned again, "Because she is my imoto…she never has a reason to lie."

Mikhail's heart was about to burst. If she had been on the ground her knees would have given out. She could hear his thoughts through the orb, and Kami…She giggled and he grinned even wider pissing Makoto off even more. The orb wanted out…and she had masked it for as long as she could.

Everyone turned to look at her as the suddenly tried to shove the soul orb into her subspace pocket. Too late.

Usagi stepped up. "Mikhail." Both Gohan and Mikhail snapped out of what they were doing and whispered the name as if they should know it. They had actually never spoke her full name when they had last been here. She had told them to call her Miki.

"Yes Usagi-chan?"

"Did I just feel Kuro-kun near you?"

"Uhhhh…maybeh?" Mikhail got nervous .

"What is he doing here?"

"He ummmmmmm….Usagi-chan…the Kuro you know…he uhhh… he was only partially…"

"Partially what?"

Mikhail sighed. "Kuro wasn't his real name…and he wasn't a whole soul…he was only partially there…it's why he attacked you…he didn't recognize you."

"Didn't recognize me?"

"No."

"What's his name?"

"…"

Pulling out the orb she held it up and unmasked it.

"Holy shit!" Gohan took a step back.

Everyone here recognized the ki signature of the orb. It was hard not to when its owner was standing just a few feet away from it.

"Is that?" Goten asked from behind Usagi.

"Hai."

They all looked at Mirai, whose eyes seemed to follow the orb.

"I'm keeping it till he is ready for it…and until you can purify it…"

"But why is it split?" Trunks tightened his hold on Rei.

"Because his soul was tortured from the life that happened around him… and after that final fight with the andoirds…something had to be done…" Mihail spoke quietly.

Usagi didn't need her to elaborate on that. She knew what she meant.

Mid talk she had come back to the ground and was standing near Usagi, Gohan and Mirai…the last two she had scooted closer to.

Instead of putting it back in her pocket she was about to put it around her neck when Makoto grabbed the chain breaking it.

The silence was loud as the orb hit the ground and rolled toward Mirai.

"No!" Usagi and Mikhail screamed just as he knelt down and touched the orb. Just like when the ginzouishou was formed there was a bright light. Only this time it was a tainted light fringed in black and the explosion was MUCH more violent.

Then the silence you would expect directly after an atomic blast hit; defining.

"This isn't good…" Ami stated the obvious.

All Mikhail could do was nod. The REAL Mirai was back…and at a good time. She growled slightly. Mirai was back…and he was more Vegeta-like than the younger Trunks was. He would NOT stand for what those two did. _Bye Bitch._

"What the hell happened?" came a gruff demanding voice.

Everyone turned to see Vegeta standing in all his short angry man glory. [A.N. hehe couldn't resist]

Kouen bowed deeply. "Mirai Trunk's soul your highness…" he pointed at Makoto, "she allowed it to merge with the rest of his soul before we could get it purified."

All eyes turned to Makoto who began to look nervous then back at Vegeta whose eyes narrowed. "Onnanoko do you realize what you have done? Mikhail was bringing that half of his soul to Usagi so she could purify it!"

"Well then looks like we might have to fight him…" came a serious yet cherry voice.

"Goku-papa! Tosan!" yelled Usagi.

"Tosan! Veggie-papa!" Rei squealed.

"Hey girls!" Goku waved.

"Wait…you knew?" Usagi questioned.

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other for a second before Vegeta answered. "I've known since he showed up this last time…just like we knew who you were when you were born."

"I just found out. About Mirai that is." Goku offered. Neither of them had to elaborate on the meaning of when she and Rei were born.

Someone cleared their throat and everyone turned to look at Mirai. His lavender hair took on a more darker look, and his already icy blue eyes became even icier. He was tapping his foot and looking at everyone with a humored look.

"Well then don't everyone come running to say hi all at once."

Usagi squealed and tackled him, "Aniki!"

Laughing he swung her around and hugged her. Everyone seemed to sigh in relief and Vegeta visibly relaxed knowing he didn't have to fight his son…emotions…BAH!

At this moment Gohan, who had moved to protect Mikhail, chose to speak up. "Hey! What about me? Don't I get a hug too?"

Sniggering Mikhail watched as Rei glomped him from behind.

Grinning he whispered something in her ear and her eyes widened before looking at Mikhail. Mirai in the mean time had also turned to look at Mikhail who was trying to look anywhere but at him. It wasn't working…

He smiled, "Mikhail."

"Hmmm?" She was now currently finding the ground interesting.

"Mikhail…"Gohan grinned.

"Hey look! Fluffy clouds!" she pointed out making everyone laugh.

Rolling his eyes Mirai nodded at Gohan and walked over to her and grabbed her face making her look at him, while the other demi held her from behind. He smiled at her again and she just hugged him.

Vegeta hadn't been around to realize what had really happened between all three of them and was thus confused by what was happening. Though he wasn't letting them see it. Clearing his throat he caught their attention making them jump apart.

"Wow you're right Mikhail those clouds are fluffy." Gohan commented while pulling off the patented Son movement with his hand behind his head, and Mirai whistled.

"Told ya." She countered.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at them and Mirai grabbed Mikhail and held her close and Gohan being the taller of the too burried his face in her hair. Mikhail squeaked and blushed.

She buried her face in his chest and said something only the three of them could hear making the guys laugh. Makoto screamed in outrage and lunged to snatch Mikhail out of his grasp.

Mirai's eyes flashed black Gohan grabbed Makoto stopping her mid-lunge. "Don't even think about it bitch…" He leaned down slightly and whispered in Mikhail's ear. "Do you still want me to do what we discussed?"

She looked up at him wide eyed then looked at Makoto.

+Flashback+

Mikhail walked around her soul room thinking about what she had just told "Kuro". She had given him her ultimatum. This sneaking around was killing her. She wasn't one to share what was hers, and sharing with that…spoiled little princess was NOT something she liked. It was against a Saiyajins instincts anyways!

+Flashback within a flashback+ [A.N. haha]

"I can't keep doing this!"

"Doing what?" He looked over at her naked form laying on the bed of the soul room.

Sitting up the sheet fell off her showing her toned and scarred body. "This sneaking around…sharing you I just… I can't do it!"

Kuro frowned, "She is HIS onna Mikhail. There is nothing I can do about it. Just like there is nothing I can do about Gohan and Videl."

Mikhail stood up then and began putting on her armor she always wore here when she visited.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving. I have better things I have to do, _Kuro _, better things than sneaking around."

Kuro grabbed her arm as she walked out. "What are you saying?"

"Kill her Kuro…or this is over." Snatching her arm back she walked out leaving him to his thoughts.

+End+

She had meant it too. If he couldn't do it but wanted to keep her she would do it then…but if he didn't want to do it..then it was over…all of it.

+End flashback+

What had been told to her then was that he wanted to stay with her, but that she would have to merge both parts of his soul. Which had led her to the predicament they were in now…

She looked back at him and kissed him hard then. The grin that came to Mirai's face, after they broke apart, made even Vegeta shudder. By now the rest of the Senshi had arrived and everyone had henshined.

"Shall we koi?" he had looked at both Mikhail AND Gohan when he had said that.

Mikhail grinned and they nodded at the others and they all got ready for the fight of their lives. However before anyone could make a move to attack there was a large explosion.

Looking up everyone saw a giant bald pig and a porcupine. [A.N. NAPPA and RADDITZ! Muahahahaha I have evil plans for one of them!]

"The Hell! I thought we got Rid of them!" Gohan groaned.

"Oh look it's the half-breed cat." Nappa sneered.

Mikhail stepped out of the warm hold she was in. Those closest to her could hear the growl bubbling up from her chest. She had never liked Nappa. Radditz had been fine…but Nappa had always been cruel to her, Kouen and Konton. The glamour she held over her facial markings faded and everyone could see them. As a child they had been hot pink. Showing her innocence and purity, and her ranking as a priestess on Cathar. As she had gotten older they should have turned fuchsia, but they had turned almost a blood red and started fading into black. Her father had been a Tora Cathar. Tora's were supposed to breed true. Her brother's Kouen and Konton were…but she had been born a priestess…however she had the three stripes…the mark of their goddess…and now her markings were turning black.

She was inspired by the memory of Mirai and Gohan standing up for their half-breed heritage. "Gi'ta osha mak dau it fo." Her eyes flashed and her pupils turned to kohl slits. Her hands glowed black and launched herself at the oversized man. After about five minutes of basically her beating the shit out of him she flew back and slashed out at him. He crashed to the ground four slash marks marring his chest.

When she landed Konton and Kouen came to stand beside her. "She might be a half-breed Nappa…but she is ALSO the avatar for our Goddess…" That had been another secret she had kept. At one point the Cathar's Goddess's avatar had always mated with a chosen Saiyajin. That had ended when King Vegeta had taken the throne because he loathed the Cathar race.

Vegeta snorted and shook his head. "I should have known." He turned to look at Radditz who starred in shock at his fallen comrade."Do you wish to follow that overgrown buffoon?"

Radditz slowly shook his head and Goku smiled. "Good I have no desire to see my brother dead again. And Bardock will be happy to see you." Again Radditz was shocked.

"You-"

"He knew the whole time." Vegeta scoffed. "Just refused to say anything because of the humans."

"Hey it's because of one of those humans that you have your kids." Goku countered. "And it's because of another that you have me so hush."

"Hey wait a minute…" They all turned to look at Rei. "You call yourselves Konton and Kouen ….but aren't your names Malik and Mateen?"

"Well yea…but uhhh if we had told you our real names you would have known who we were to start with…and we wanted to see if you guys recognized us…"

"Intellectually you did. You reacted to us the same way you did back then. We were just waiting for you to say something really. Sides those are nicknames we picked up and they just…stuck."

"EXCUSE ME?" Usagi just sighed and turned to her ex-friends and soon to be ex guardians. Her eyes glowed silver. "I'm tired of having to deal with you. You can each have one another and go screw each other cross eyed for all I care."

"You're supposed to be with Mamoru Usagi you can't leave!" Michiru stepped forward.

"YEAH!" The others minus Haruka, Rei, Hotaru and Ren agreed.

"I can't believe you Michi! She's our Hime-chan! Koneko doesn't have to be with that idiot if she doesn't wanna be!" Haruka stepped forward. The poor Kaze no Senshi looked heartbroken. You could see it in her eyes. "And I can't believe you would do this to her!" She waved her hands around. "To me…" she whispered the last part. "If Koneko doesn't want that that… TERRAN for a husband so be it!" Haruka brandished her Space Sword. Haruka had acquired her fathers dislike for Terrans during the Silver Millennium, and her hatred for Mamoru had only increased as time went on. Hotaru stepped up beside her and extended her glaive.

"I'm with Haruka-papa. Usagi-hime can do as she wants! I've said it before and I'll say it again! I'd follow her to Hell and back as long as she was happy!"

"Hai. I'd do the same." Rei stepped up.

"I would think you would be on our side Rei, you as well Chibi-Usa. After all look at how you treat Usagi."Ami sneered.

"It was all an act Ami-san. I always apologized when none of you were around. And she knew I never meant any of it. And if anything I did it to help her get ready for the horrible things you would do to her! I'm proud of Usagi-chan, she's a loving caring person who never deserved what you lying cheating bitches have done to her." Rei growled out and allowed some of her powers to leak out; mixing her chi and her ki.

"I'm proud of Usagi. I always looked up to her…"Ren looked down. "You could say I was jealous at first…but when I experienced her love for myself I knew it wasn't right to be jealous. When I went home after my training here…Mama explained everything to me. She told me what I really was… who she really was. And I'm honored that she loved me enough to keep me alive when she didn't have to. And the name is Ren as in Serenity Usagi Briefs. I refuse to be a Chiba!"

All of the Saiyajins who had no idea who Ren was originally looked shocked.

"Uhhh I'll explain who she is later guys." Usagi looked kinda nervous as her To-san, Aniki and Ototo looked at her.

"Think of what you're saying Small Lady. Crystal Tokyo won't exist. YOU won't exist." Setsuna spoke up.

"My name is REN. And yes I will! Usagi-chan is more powerful than you think she is…she made it possible for me to exist without her and Mamoru ever getting together…almost like I'm her sister in a way."

"I have another sister?" Trunks popped up. "COOL!"

"Wait! Whoa whoa whoa…You mean you" Goten pointed at Ren. "Would only exist if she" he pointed at Usagi. "Got together with him?" he pointed at Mamoru.

"Well not anymore thank Kami!" Usagi chimed in.

Goten's eyes narrowed. "And HE cheated on her…" he turned to Makoto. "With HER!"

"And Minako." Rei pointed out.

"And Ami." Mikhail added.

"And Setsuna." Konton and Kouen added.

"And Michiru…"Haruka added.

"And prolly some other slores in the town." Usagi added dryly. "Which it's okay…" they all looked at her shocked. "Didn't love the bastard anyways." She hugged Goten. "Specially after you got here."

"I've missed a lot apparently." Vegeta shook his head. Goku walked up behind him and pulled him close. "So have I but it's okay. Look at it this way. We got a new daughter out of it." He smiled at Ren whose eyes lit up.

"REALLY?"

Vegeta smirked. "That's true. And the Onna would like another girl around the house."

"I see it is decided then." A new voice joined the group. They all turned to see Queen Selenity floating in her fairy like form. "Very well. As long as my daughter and grand-daughter are happy so am I. You may all return back to Chikyuu and everything shall be fixed here. It will be as if you were never here." She turned to face the traitors. "As for you. You will always remember what you could have had and lost." She waved her hands and the damage that had been caused was gone. As were our favorite Senshi and Saiyajins.

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$##^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*(*

Uzume: since I REALLY suck at fight scenes that's what yall get! I hope yall liked it! I can't believe it ended up being this long! This is actually long for most of my chapters! HAH! Well I really hope yall liked it. And I know so far I've just focused on Mirai and put a lil but of Gohan in there. But when I get them back on Chikyuu that'll change. After all Mikhail still has to meet Chichi and Videl. And don't worry…Mikhail will get her chance with Mako-bish. And lemme know who you guys think I should put Haruka with…I'm tempted to like go against everything and throw her with Radditz or bring back Mirai Gohan. Keep in mind Radditz is actually somewhere around his late 20's, so he isn't that much older than she is. This story WILL go back and forth between Usagi's POV and Mikhail's and a bit of each of the other couples as well.

JA NE!


	4. Plot Bunnies Attack and OMG That's Hawt!

Uzume: This came to me while waiting for my 2nd class of the day a few semesters back. And because I re did the story I figured I could re-do this. So here we go! Chapter 4: Plot Bunnies Attack and OMG that's hawt!

Warning: Snogging, and that constant use of the b-word and sexual references will be made! Yaoi is also in this chapter! Threesomes as well.

!#$%^*()_)(*&^%#U*I()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$#*()(*&^%$

_Oh kami. I am so fucking nervous. _I look down at the ground for a bit, then at him. _What if I forget my lines? Oh shit that would suck!_

"Pssst! Mikhail your line!"

I could feel my face heat up. _Oh Shit!_

Konton started to laugh which caused a chain reaction of laughs. "Shut up Konton!" Stomping over to him I kicked his shin. "Ren I'm gunna kill your boyfriend!"

"No I need him!"

"Wait a minute! You two are actually going out?" Mamoru screeched. Everyone ignored him in favor of watching me try and stuff Ami's Calculus book down Konton's throat.

"Fourth wall…and hey that's my book!" Ami mumbled.

"I can't work like this! I'll be in my trailer! Tell me when this bitch gets her lines right!" Makoto threw her hands up and began walking away.

+Authors POV+

Mikhail stopped trying to kill Konton and glared at Makoto's back. _Oh no she DIDN'T!_ Growling she tackled her. "DIE BITCH!"

"That's hawt…" Trunks, Mirai, and Gohan just nodded agreeing with Goten.

"Goten!" Usagi smacked his head. Rei just boxed Trunks in the ear.

"OW! What babe?" Goten rubbed his head.

"I can't believe you would say that!"

"Babe I'm sorry!"

"No! You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"Babe no! Anything but that!"

"Wait! Whoa! You two are together too?" Mamoru asked making everyone but Ishtar and Makoto stop.

"WHAT?" Vegeta joined the conversation.

"Oh shit…" Goten took an uneasy step back.

"Daddy please!" Usagi tried to reason.

"Boy you better run…" Vegeta growled out.

Goten's eyes widened and he took off with Vegeta hot on his tail. Goku was rolling on the ground laughing at his son's expense while his lover chased him.

"Daddy!" Usagi cried out and Mirai just laughed his ass off.

Rounding on him Usagi growled, "What are YOU laughing at? Your girlfriends are trying to KILL each other!"

"Girlfriends?" Makoto cried out.

"Oh look fluffy white clouds!" Mirai stole Mikhail's line and looked up nervously.

"Duh you dumbass! Honestly are you that stupid that you didn't see it? I mean fuck! They were literally screwing right in front of you!" Goku quipped making everyone look at him. "And don't tell me you didn't see Gohan joining in?"

"What? I'm not actually stupid ya know! I just play it!"

That got Konton laughing again and Kouen joined in. And Rei just stared at her dad in disbelief. Gohan's face was about as red as a tomato. He had been figured out…_shit. _Makoto rounded on him.

"Fourth Wall!" Ami said looking up from her book.

"Ugh! OH MY KAMI! Would you just shut up?" Hotaru pulled at her hair.

Rei narrowed her eyes and burned Ami to a crisp while Hotaru stabbed her with her glaive.

"Wow you guys are a bunch of mastodons!" Minako complained [A.N. really couldn't think of anything else to put!]

Crickets.

"Minako…its masochists…" Luna sighed right before an evil plot bunny ate her.

"Whatever same diff." she flipped her blonde hair.

Usagi rolled her eyes and grabbed the Artemis sword and killed the girl before she infected anymore people with stupid. "Really and they thought she would make a better leader than ME?"

Back with Mirai, Mikhail, Gohan and Makoto; Mirai was having to explain himself to Makoto.

"What did she mean by _**girlfriends**_? And Gohan TOO?"

"Uhhh well…"

"Hey it's not his fault that _you _couldn't keep him happy! You just weren't doing it for him! So I helped him! And Mikhail just sorta fell into it too. Honestly you think a guy likes a girl that does nothing but cook and make googly eyes at him? No he needs someone that will take action and be good in bed! And from what I was told…you ahah sucked!" Gohan grinned and put his arm around Mirai and pulled Mikhail close.

"That is true…I mean Gohan and Miki can do a lot that you can't…you can cook…but… I need more than just food…"

Mikhail grinned evilly and started a snogfest with both of them. Makoto started pitching a fit and Mirai just blasted her without even stopping the snogfest.

In the mean time Konton and Kouen dragged Ren and Hotaru off to Kami knows where. Goku had cornered Trunks and was grilling him about his relationship with Rei. Vegeta came back with a torn up looking Goten in tow. Goten landed behind him and Usagi just looked at Vegeta who nodded and Usagi ran up to Goten.

"Wait what about me?" Mamoru whined.

"What about you?" Vegeta questioned.

"I'm her fiancé!" he whined again.

""No you're not. My daughter will NOT marry a Terran." Vegeta turned his nose up at the thought. "Besides I think someone else has dibs on her." Vegeta eyes Goten who nodded quickly, making Usagi squeal.

"But why Usagi?"

"Because I wanted a real man…Goten is a real man…." Usagi purred as she hugged Goten.

"If she had wanted a girl she would have been a lesbian….man face it she wants me not you…whatever you are." Goten grinned.

"He's an it!" Duo popped up, only to be pulled back around the corner by Wufie. More snogging noises joined those that were already being heard. A blushing Quatre was being pulled across the street by a smiling Trowa. "Woooo! Go Trow –man! Whoa! Do that again Fei!"

Hirro ran screaming from a psycho Relena. "BUT HIRRO MY LOVE COME BACK! I LOVE YOU!"

"OMAE O KOROSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

With a pop Uzume appears beside Vegeta. "Well now..this turned out _**completely **_different than I planned! And how the FAWK did the Gundam Guys get in here?"

"What did you expect onna? Putting a bunch of horny teenagers in one room…" Vegeta scoffed.

Uzume stopped and squealed when she saw Vegeta, making his eyes widen. "What is your problem onna?"

Grinning evilly Uzume shook her head. " Oh nothing….where's Goku?"

"Over there with the brat… why?"

"Oh….no reason…." She smiled innocently.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he smiled. "What have you got in mind onna?"

Taking Vegeta's arm she led him off. "Well ya see…they aren't the only horny teenagers out there…." His eyes widened. "KAKKOROT!" Goku had looked up and just dashed over to join them.

"Should we be disturbed by the fact that our dads just walked off with a girl that looks just like you?" Mirai questioned.

"Uhhh… of course not! Besides technically its ME that's looks like her…I do have her looks…and maybe her train of thought…but… I've got you two!" Mikhail panicked. Then growled and tackled them both starting the songfest all over again.

"How long?" Mamoru questioned.

"Since before I found out I was Serenity."

"Four years?"

Somewhere Vegeta yelled , "What?" then all went quiet for a few seconds before he finally said, "Boy you better run….later…" and a giggle was heard then Vegeta's customary spandex from his armor landed on Mamoru's head.

"Oh shit!"

"That's so sick…"Usagi and Trunks wanted to puke.

"Oh yeah…" Usagi remembered. "Oi! Beryl! You can come make him your bitch now!"

Queen Beryl appeared out of nowhere and dragged a screaming Mamoru back to HFIL (affectionately dubbed the Home of Infinite Losers by Goku.)

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##%^&*(*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(O)(*

Uzume: lol this is what happens when I run out of ideas for stories and I get bored waiting for my next class…

Vegeta: Onna are you done yet?

Uzume: Coming Veggie! Sayonara people! Hoped you liked it! And hope I don't get sacked for it!


End file.
